I'll Make You Forget
by BigRedCorporate
Summary: Kane is tired; mentally and physically. Jen finds him and makes him forget everything.


Stomping back into the dark hallway that led to his locker room/office, Kane was absolutely livid. He had been told to lose _again_ during his match. He couldn't help but feel like a joke nowadays. 'This is the thanks I get for saying I wanted to help some younger talent' he thought to himself as he walked into the room, slamming the door so hard he thought it broke off its hinges. Since his return in 2012, his agenda was to be a stepping-stone for the up and comers who he saw had great potential, which had started off well. Now, three years later, his loss record was officially higher than his win record, something that only hopeless superstars achieved. He felt his body temperature boiling again as he thought of all the times in the past two years he had to lose and be upstaged by brash young men who needed to learn what respect was. He wouldn't have had a problem with losing so much, but the sad truth was that _nobody_ respected him. Not the fans, not the roster, hell, not even any of those in the Authority respected him enough to treat him at least a little bit better. 'Maybe joining the Authority wasn't the best idea', while Kane did love the extra zeroes added to his paycheck and his position of power, he still had a passion for wrestling, and being told to lose and play defense the entire match wasn't exactly fun anymore.

Stepping into the shower, Kane enjoyed the ice-cold water washing over his body, cooling him down at least a little bit. His internal temperature was still raging, though, and the urge to break the tiled shower wall was more than appealing to the large man. Turning the water off, he stepped out, throwing on a pair of loose, baggy sweatpants and slinging a towel around his neck. Feeling completely drained, mentally and physically, he padded over to his couch, falling back onto it with a 'thud'. Leaning his elbows on his knees, he rested his head in his hands, his fingers rubbing his forehead. Kane did not know how much longer he had the will to do this, to go out every night just to be laughed at, disrespected, mocked and beaten. Letting out a deep, drawn out sigh, he remained hunched over on the couch, trying to slow his brain down.

Jen watched the entire thing unfold once she had seen him get beaten on the TV. She heard the door slam, and was lucky enough to slip into his office quietly while he was in the shower. She knew that Kane was a very, very hardworking man, and that he gave everything he had for this company, yet it never seemed to satisfy anyone. She knew he was hurt, whether he wanted to admit it or not. She knew he didn't feel appreciated, but hopefully by the time they left, that would change.

Walking over to the heavily breathing man, she placed a hand on his large, broad shoulder, watching as he looked up to see who it was that decided to interrupt his brooding. Realizing that it was Jen, he lowered his hands, leaning back against the couch in defeat. Jen knew it was bad, but she didn't know it was this bad, his face, which was eerily illuminated by the light on his desk, looked tired and weary. His entire posture spoke defeat. Sighing softly, she leaned over him, straddling his lap. Taking his face in her hands, she pulled him forward, planting a kiss on his lips. Letting her lips linger on his, she felt his arms wrap around her, pulling her up farther on his lap, so she was resting right above his member. Letting her lips graze over his again, she slowly dragged the tips of her fingers up his bare chest, and around his neck. She heard his breath hitch as he felt the atmosphere change almost instantly, and within seconds his large hands had gripped her hips and were pulling her down, moving her against his hardening member. Pulling back, she looked him in the eyes and trailed a finger across his cheekbone and down his jaw as she whispered, "Tonight, it's all about you. Just enjoy." Seeing him nod, she smiled before going back to kiss him, but this time she had started to nip and pull at his lips, enjoying the small whimpers that were being emitted by him. Finally pushing her tongue into his mouth, she explored his mouth, even feeling his own tongue try to battle hers. As she was kissing him, she let her hands start to explore his body. Trailing them across the expanse of his shoulders, she lightly scratched along his massive biceps, feeling him shiver slightly. Her one hand became a little daring as it ever so slowly dipped below the waistband of his sweatpants, but not nearing the place where he wanted her to touch him the most. Hearing him trying to stifle a moan, she bit his bottom lip, pulling back a bit, "This is your time to let loose, Kane. It's only you and me here."

Placing a trail of kisses down to his neck, Jen started to slowly grind her hips down against Kane. Hearing him take another sharp intake of air, she every so slightly gyrated her hips, wanting to make him feel every single movement. She felt his hands on her hips again, but instead of trying to change her movements, he started to unbutton her shirt, sliding it off of her skin. His hands went to her back for her bra strap when she bit down on his neck, eliciting a noise akin to a growl. Sucking on the spot, she eventually felt her bra come loose, allowing him to slide it off of her as well, and almost as soon as she felt her bra off she felt large, warm, calloused hands start to caress her toned abdomen, working their way down to her shorts. Knowing that he was subtly trying to gain the upper hand, she grinded down on him again, but it backfired when she felt herself grow even more wet when she felt how hard he was already. Moving her hands back to his chest, she laid her palms down flat, feeling the muscles flexing and twitching every time Kane moved. Almost in a massage-like manner, Jen kept stroking her hands across his chest, loving the feel of his hot skin and rapidly beating heart under her palms. She just faintly felt a hand move over her center before her shorts were suddenly ripped in half. Letting out a gasp, she leaned back, already seeing Kane looking at her with a smirk playing on his lips, "What? They were in the way…" Feeling his hand slip into her panties, she closed her eyes and buried her face in his neck, knowing what he was about to do.

Kane's body was on fire, but not from his earlier dismay, but from this beautiful woman who was doing everything in her power to please him. Slowly, he slipped a finger into her wet core, trying to find a pace that would have her writhing in pleasure. It was hard, though, as he was losing focus every few seconds when he felt her suck or nip a spot on his neck, and also when she would gyrate her hips right against his rock hard erection. Shutting his eyes, he tried to gain some focus back, but now her little whimpers were causing him to lose control. Kane knew that now wasn't the time for being slow and steady, he needed release after these past few weeks, and he wasn't going to wait any longer.

Moving his lips up to her ear, he whispered, "Please, Jen, I need you so bad. Make me forget everything, just for a few seconds." He removed his finger from her and watched as she climbed off of him, sliding her panties down and tossing them behind her. His eyes followed her as she gripped his sweatpants in her hands, and he raised his hips as she tugged down the pants and his boxers. He groaned as he finally was freed of the tightening confines of his outerwear. His groan turned into a loud moan when he felt a hand wrap around his member, slowly moving up and down. Gripping the ends of the couch cushions, Kane prepared himself for what Jen's next move was.

Feeling how hard he was in her hand, Jen wanted to make sure he was more than ready. Straddling his lap again, she slid down onto his member, which caused her to let out a high-pitched noise of some sort. Wanting to make this as pleasurable as possible for the man, she sank all the way down, making sure he was entirely sheathed inside her. Looking at Kane, she saw that his eyes were shut and his entire facial expression contorted into nothing but pleasure. Moving her hips around a bit, she heard Kane mutter out a string of curse words, and he gripped her waist, starting to move her. Taking that as a cue, Jen started to move on her own, lifting herself up before sliding back down onto him. Holding onto his shoulders, she pressed her body up against his, starting to ride him a bit faster.

Kane knew he wasn't going to last long. This woman knew all the right moves to get him hot and bothered within minutes. He wanted to prolong his release as much as possible, but on the other hand he wanted nothing more than to fall over the edge with her. Feeling Jen's warmth slide onto his member again, he moaned, "Ohh fuck… yes". Helping her move faster, he couldn't help but open his eyes and gawk at the sight before him. His beautiful woman was naked and glistening on top of him, riding him. That sight almost made Kane lose it right there, but he opted to close his eyes, leaning his head back to rest against the couch as he felt drops of sweat drip down his red, flushed face.

Jen couldn't take the noises Kane was making, whether he was even aware he was making them or not. She couldn't count how many times she heard a low, husky, "yes" or "fuck", but each time she heard something she came closer to her release. Gripping his shoulders, she pulled up again before slamming down onto him, enjoying the way she was making him react. His head was tilted back, and his hair was damp and matted to his head, sweat rolled down his neck and chest, and his body was starting to shake. Knowing that he needed just a bit more to make him fall over the edge, Jen leaned down to his ear, "My big, strong man, just let it go. I'm right here, and we'll fall over together. Come for me."

Hearing Jen's words of encouragement in his hear, Kane let out a strangled scream and moaned her name as her words and actions made him cum right that second. Not more than a few seconds later he felt Jen tighten around him, as he listened to her pant out his name. Keeping his eyes closed, he trailed a hand up her body, tangling it in her hair and he pulled her into him, slipping his tongue into her mouth, he kissed her with the last bit of energy he had before sliding down onto the cushions of the couch. Pulling Jen down on top of him, he stroked her back as he placed a kiss on the top of her head. They sat in silence for a few seconds before he heard her speak, "you didn't shave, y'know." Too tired to open his eyes, his chest rumbled as he chuckled, "did you get another case of chest hair burn?" Trailing his fingertips from her back to her stomach, he stroked them across her abdomen gently. Feeling her nod her head, he laughed a bit louder this time, enjoying their light banter.

For the first time in weeks, Kane was finally perfectly content. Hugging Jen closer, he pulled his suit jacket from the floor next to the couch, laying it over her. Feeling a bit drowsy, he settled back into the comfy, squishy cushions of the couch, listening to Jen's slow breathing coming from on top of him. Just before he fell into a slumber, he whispered to Jen, "I love you." Kane knew that no matter how shitty he was treated in the company, just as long as he had his Jen with him, he would be just fine.


End file.
